untitled
by YourrrxDumbbx125
Summary: i coulden't think of a name for it anyways Stella wakes up to a horrible dream can bloom and her friends help her before she does something stella regreats. summary sucks read and find out.Chapter 4 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I do not own winx club or anything in this story except the plot ok so here you go.

Chapter One

Stella woke up in her dorm at alfea sweating like crazy. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 1: 30 in the moring. She laid back down in her bed and tried to go back yo sleep. She had a dream that she was at at a concert and her favorite song came up.

_Take the world  
Shakin', stirrin'  
That?s what I've got goin' on  
I throw my cares up in the air  
And I don't think they're comin' down  
Yeah, I love how it feels right now_

_This is the life!  
Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life!_

_Takin' in a whole new sea  
And swimmin' with a new crowd (Crowd)  
Breakin' down the old four walls  
And building them up from around  
Yeah, I love how it feels right now_

_This is the life! (Life!)  
Hold on tight! (Hold on, hold on!)  
And this is the dream! (Dream!)  
It's all I need! (Hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
And I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life _

_Gonna follow my own lead, Yeah!  
Kick back and feel the breeze!  
Nothing but the blue sky!_  
_As far as I can see! This is the life_ _Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
This is the life! (Life! Yeah!)  
Hold on tight! (Hold on, hold on!)  
And this is the dream! (Dream!)  
It's all I need! (Hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life_

Then all of a sudden Brandon came up to her and just pushed her to the ground and said those words that nobody wants to hear " its over I never really liked you and you are never going to be somebody I like."

Then Stella Heard her door open she looked up and saw bloom look at her with worried eyes.

Bloom "what's wrong Stella and why r u so sweaty, are you sick?"

Stella replied "oh bloom I just keep having this dream that Brandon is going to break up with me at this concert that he might take me to."

Bloom" Stella Brandon loves you so u have nothing to worry about so why don't you just go back to sleep and not worry about it."

"Your right I know that he loves me and if he didn't why would we be dating for 3 months." Stella said in that perky tone that al ways creeps people out.

"Ok than good night and don't worry." Bloom said and walked out the door and shutting it be hind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Bloom was telling the group about what Stella told her.

Flora" I don't know either I mean what if he does you never know some people get tired and just need a break."

Techna" but you see it is forty percent possible for some one to break up with some one because they get tired of some body."

Musa" poor Stella she love Brandon to death but is this a new power or something like she can see in the future.'

Then they heard a big yawn and they all turned around to find Stella with read eyes so they could tell that she has been crying. The worst thing is she had her make up running down her face.

Flora" sweeties are you ok. Bloom told us about your dream."

Stella "yah I'm fine I just need to go to Mrs. Faragonda to ask her something

When Stella walked out of the dorm entrance she started crying again. But the thing that the girls didn't notice is that Stella had a back pack filled with clothes and all those things that you may need when you are going to do what Stella is doing.

Wcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc

Sorry not really a cliffy but there you go.

Hey sorry for the short chapter I have to plan a birth day party so I have to go oh and review if you can and suggestions are ok about the story.

6katara101


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I would like to dedicate this story to Stella n Brandon 4eva. Thanks for reviewing to my story so here you go the third chapter.

Wcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc

Stella was walking down the hall way trying to be as quit as a mouse. She didn't know what to do because of that dream. Once she was out side she started having seconded thoughts about running away. But no matter how much she thought about staying she just kept on walking. She realized that she was at a train station. (I don't know if they have train stations there or not.) she went up to the desk to get a ticket.

"One ticket to solaria please." Said Stella sadly

"Here you go and you train leaves in about a half an hour." Said the lady behind the desk thing.

"Thanks and where is the train at right behind you." Said the lady

"Thank you again." Stella said while walking off "oh and good bye alfea."

She stepped on to the train and took her seat. Once the ticket puncher came around she noticed she fell asleep.

About 16 hours later she woke up and noticed that she was only a few minutes away from her destination.

Back at alfea

'where could she be" yelled bloom

"Well did she tell you where she was going?" Asked flora

"Come on flora you heard her say that she was going to mrs.faragondas office." Said bloom

"Well maybe she's still there." Said Musa

"Musa why would Stella stay in her office for 16 hours." Said bloom

"I think I might not know where she is but I think I might know why she isn't here!" said Techna.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for not updating in a while I just had so much to do like get ready to go to a funeral. So here you go the 4th chapter.

Bloom "well why isent she here?"

Techna" because she ran away!" she said while looking at a pice of paper.

"hey techna why doint you read whats on the paper out lound." Said musa.

"fine" so tachna started reading it.

_Hey girls_

_If you are reading this than I am probly long gone. I can't tell you where I am going because I doint want you to tell Brandon. Anyway I ran away so I will not be hurt by anyone else. Plzz doint worry about me I will be fine._

_Your friend _

_ Stella_

"why would she run away so she wouldent get hurt and what does she mean by getting hurt by anyone else?" asked flora

" isent abovess she ran away so her dream about Brandon woulden't come true." Said bloom " I have to call sky and tell him what is going on."

" all right bye" said everyone else.

At solaria

" mommy daddy I came back because I doint want to go to alfea anymore." Said stella

"well that's ok but what we doint understand is why" said her mother.

"did something happen to alfea that you did and you got in to troble." Said her father

"no it for personal reasons." Said stella

"ok than fine go to your room and unpack "said stellas mom.

"ok see you later." Stella said while walking away.

Back at alfea

" hey bloom" said sky

"hey sky there is something I need to tell you." Said bloom

"well ok shoot."

"sky stella ran away." Bloom said almost crying


	5. Chapter 5

Ok sorry for the slow update I just got back from a slumber party at my friends house yesterday. Well here you go the 5th chapter.

"Wait what Stella ran away how why?" said sky confused

" Ok we found a piece of paper on her bed saying that she ran away and she only did it so her dream wouldn't come true." Bloom said now crying.

"Hey bloom it alright im sure she ok now about this dream what is it about?" asked sky

"Ok fine I'll tell you but you can't tell Brandon. Ok." Bloom said.

"K" sky answered.

"Stella had this dream that Brandon was going to break up with her at this concert I don't really understand it." Bloom said kind of fast but you could still understand her.

"But why would she think that Brandon loves her so much he would never do that." Sky said.

"I know that's why I need you to come over here with the group including Brandon." Bloom said.

"Ok well be there in 10 min. bye" sky said and he hung up

"Bye" bloom said and she hung up.

At solaria

Stella was in her room trying to write in her diary but she couldn't think of anything to write so she put it back in her hiding spot and tried to go to sleep.

"I sure do miss the girls I wonder if they got my note. I wonder if they are doing a tracking spell on me probly not because they know I hate those. I wish I could be in Brandon's harms." Stella said to hr self. But she didn't notice that she fell asleep right after she said that.

The next morning Stella woke up and did her normal routine which was first taking a shower. 2nd Brush her hair and teeth. And 3rd get dressed and go too breakfast. When she got to the dinning room she saw her parents already eating.

"Good morning" Stella said wide awake

"Morning oh and your father called alfea to tell them where you are." Said her mother

"YOU DID WHAT NOW MRS.FARAGONDA IS GOING TO TELL MY FRIENDS WHERE I AM AND THEY ARE GOING TO COME AND GET ME!" yelled Stella.

Back at alfea

"Girls Stella's father called and told me Stella is there at solaria." Mrs.faragonad said.

"Ok now we know where she is but the boys aren't here yet so how are going to get there." Said flora

And as if on queue the boys came in on the bicycle things.

"Guys we know where Stella is." Bloom said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here you go the 6th chapter.

"Wait what you mean you know where Stella is she should be right here." Said Brandon.

Bloom totally forgot that Brandon was there. "Um….. I…I ok fine um ill tell you but you can't tell Stella that I told you, um you can tell her that riven told you." Said bloom

"Hey I don't even know what is really going on either so why do I." said riven but he was cut off by Bloom.

"anyway Stella had a dream that you were going to break up with her at a concert or something so she ran away she it couldn't happen and so then I called sky and told him to bring you guys here and so here we are standing her as we could have been on our way to find stell…" said bloom as she was cut off bye Musa.

"Anyway blooms just tell us where she is." Musa said.

"Fine she is at Solaria. At her castle at her room." Bloom said some what mad.

"Ok than let's go before Brandon starts to say something and this trip is delayed." Said techna.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Hey sorry for the late update its just that the Wast Test is coming up and my techer is giving me so much home work oh and im not going to be able to update for 2 weeks because im going on a road trip.

Ok well bye.


	7. Chapter 7

On the levabikes Bloom who was sitting behind Sky asked a question.

"Hey sky do you think that she would run away again if we brought her back to alfea?"

"I don't know I mean she ran away because of Brandon and she might stay because she missed her friends and she might run away because she mad at us for saving her." Answered sky.

The rest of the ride was silence. Once they got there they walked up to the castle and tried to get in but a guard stopped them.

"What are u doing here" asked the guard.

"We have come to deliver a message to Princess Stella from Alfea." Said bloom.

"Fine I will take you there but you better not be lying because Princess Stella is not afraid to attack strangers." Said the guard.

"Thank you" said everyone at the same time."

The walk to Stella's room felt like 2 years until they stooped.

"Here is the room oh and plzz take off your shoes before you enter." Said the guard and left.

They did as they were told and walked in to find Stella at a mirror brushing up it looked like she had just woken up from a nap.

"Hey guys go out side I'll go first than Musa than Techna than flora and the boys you come up with an order to go in." said bloom quietly so Stella couldn't here.

Bloom walked up to her friend at tapped Stella's shoulder.

" ahhh." Screamed Stella "who are you and what do you want."

"It's me Stella bloom now will you plzz tell me why you ran away." Said bloom although she already knew why.

"Bloom why did you come here" said Stella.

"I wanted to know why u ran away because in the past few days that you have been gone I have an f in mrs.goldfinces class..." said bloom and Musa knew that was her que.

"And I have an e in that class." Said Musa as Stella turned around.

"Even I have a D in that class and im the smartest girl." Said Techna.

" and I have an F in postin class." Said Flora.

"Ok are there anymore surprises like are the boys here and if Brandon is with them let me tell you I am not going back."

Just as she got saying that she turned around to find all the boys standing there.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC hey sorry for the very slow update. Tanks for all who reviewed. I'll start to write longer chapters to. Well got 2 go. Tootles.


	8. not a chapterAN

**This is not a chapter it is a Authors note: Ok for people who is reading my story I would like all of you to Know that I am changing my pen-name to TroyLvr91 and plzz check th movie section on high scholl musical for me! Sorry again! Oh and I am sorry for the late update I am having a really bad case of writers block so if you have any ideas I will accept them!**


End file.
